Encontro das águas
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Julian decide fazer uma reunião entre seus antigos Generais do Mar e, nisso Bian acaba se defrontando com antigos e irrefreáveis sentimentos. [Romance Yaoi Oneshot Io&Bian]


**Notas:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fic feita totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai, etc._

_Fic com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre homens). Se não curte, recomendo que não prossiga._**

* * *

**

**Encontro das águas**

**Por:** _Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Julian decide fazer uma reunião entre seus antigos Generais do Mar e, nisso Bian acaba se defrontando com antigos e irrefreáveis sentimentos. (Romance Yaoi Io&Bian)_

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que ele tivera de lutar contra os Cavaleiros de Athena. Muito tempo. Cada um dos Marinas tomou seu próprio rumo e diversas coisas mudaram em sua vida. Porém algo muito importante, algo que lutava a muito custo para esquecer, não mudara. Seus sentimentos. Ainda guardava no peito o cálido e torturante sentimento que, sem querer, nutrira por um de seus companheiros de batalha. Justo aquele que, por diversas vezes, lhe falara de uma garota qualquer que deixara esperando em sua terra natal. Aquele que parecia renegar qualquer espécie de relacionamento "estranho".

Quantas vezes não havia torturado a si mesmo, renegando de toda forma aquela "coisa estranha" que sentia ao vê-lo, ao falar com ele e a dor quando o ouvia falar da tal garota. Tentou enganar a si mesmo, dizendo que era apenas uma amizade levemente exacerbada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não, não ia admitir aquilo, era algo que ia contra tudo que aprendera. Era humilhante, sujo, imoral entre outros tantos elogios nada edificantes que sua mente recitava a seu coração.

Mas nada disso adiantou. O sentimento, teimoso como si, insistiu em crescer até tomar dimensões quase insustentáveis. Nem mesmo depois que as guerras acabaram o sentimento minguou. Pareceu alimentar-se inclusive nesses anos sem qualquer notícia, seja dele, seja dos demais Marinas. Chegou a ouvir que Julian andava percorrendo o mundo, fazendo atos de caridade a crianças abandonadas e que ia acompanhado de Sorento. Contudo, essa notícia já era bem antiga.

Ainda absorto em lembranças, ouviu o leve ruído da caixa de correio sendo mexida, mas não se moveu imediatamente. Aos poucos foi voltando a atenção para onde se encontrava. Suspirou, levando uma das mãos aos longos fios castanhos, aparados de quando em quando, apenas para manter o comprimento, cerca da altura dos ombros. Levantou-se da poltrona, já levemente puída, e dirigiu-se a porta, onde um único e reluzente envelope jazia no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo, reconhecendo na mesma hora o brasão que selava o envelope, constituído de um "J" e um "S" entrelaçados.

"_Uma carta do senhor Solo. O que será?" _–perguntou-se em pensamento enquanto caminhava até o quarto.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha e abriu o envelope, aproveitando-se da iluminação diurna proveniente da janela para lê-la.

"_Sr. Bian._

_Venho por meio desta convidar-lhe para uma pequena reunião que estarei organizando para o próximo sábado, dia 11 no jardim particular de minha residência._

_Sua presença é essencial._

_Qualquer contratempo, ligue para um dos telefones no verso._

_Cordialmente,_

_Julian Solo."_

Justo a carta encontrou um pequeno cartão, com letras douradas. Leu-o.

"_Bian de Cavalo Marinho_

_Ex-Protetor do Pilar do Pacífico Norte_

_Ex-General Marina_

_Convite"._

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem nada entender. Largou a carta sobre a escrivaninha e, sem perceber que havia um terceiro papel dentro do envelope, foi a cozinha onde um grande calendário se encontrava próximo a geladeira. Procurou pelo dia 11 na folha e, em seguida, pela data atual.

–Espera um pouco –murmurou a si mesmo –Hoje é sexta dia 10. A tal reunião é amanhã, na Grécia. E ele acha que eu tenho dinheiro sobrando para fazer uma "viagenzinha básica" dessas, não é? –bufou, voltando para o quarto. Tornou a pegar a carta e colocou-a na frente dos olhos –Desculpe, eu queria mesmo comparecer, mas infelizmente não tenho grana –já estava para jogar tanto a carta quanto o envelope na lata do lixo quando percebeu o pedaço de papel que caíra em seu colo.

"_Dia 10, às 4 p.m um de meus jatos estarão esperando no Aeroporto Internacional de sua cidade para levá-lo até o local da reunião._

_Seja pontual."_

Voltou a ler o papel, não compreendendo por que não escrever logo tudo num papel só, quando decidiu olhar para o relógio em seu pulso, que marcava 2 p.m.

Levantou-se apressado.

–Droga! –reclamou enquanto puxava uma antiga mala de viagens do maleiro –Sorte que o aeroporto fica perto e que vivo renovando o passaporte, ou não daria tempo –abriu as gavetas, tirando algumas mudas de roupa impecavelmente dobradas e pondo-as na mala. Após verificar se pegara tudo e se levava apenas o necessário, foi tomar um bom banho.

Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente correr por seu corpo esculpido pelos treinos. Lavou-se vaidosamente, um dos poucos luxos que se permitia ter. Esfregou o sabonete de odor cítrico por todo corpo, escovou os dentes bem-cuidados, lavou e penteou os longos cabelos. Secou-se demoradamente, caminhando nu até o quarto. Vestiu-se de forma razoavelmente simples: calça jeans negra, tênis e camiseta azul-índigo. Pegou seus documentos, algum dinheiro, a pequena mala e a carta, saindo em seguida.

Chegou em cima da hora, mas conseguiu embarcar no jato. Nunca gostou muito de viajar desta forma, contudo não ousou reclamar. Recostou-se à poltrona e respirou fundo. Só agora se apercebera do que essa "reunião" poderia significar. Se ele fora convidado provavelmente os demais Marinas também foram. Remexeu-se, inquieto. Vê-los novamente seria bom, mas profundamente estranho. E vê-lo conseguiria ser infinitamente desestabilizador. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, cerrando os olhos. Desistiu de pensar no assunto, o que tivesse de acontecer, aconteceria.

OooOoOooO

Sentiu-se deslocado ao adentrar a mansão da família Solo. O local era grande e chique demais para alguém como ele, que vivia numa diminuta casinha, conquistada depois de muito trabalho e várias prestações. Estava exausto da viagem e confuso com o fuso horário. Já era madrugada na Grécia. Um dos criados de Julian o guiava pelos inúmeros corredores e saletas, pedindo desculpas já que o dono da casa já repousava, não podendo atendê-lo da devida maneira. Respondeu educadamente que não se sentia ofendido e que agradecia a hospitalidade, desacostumado a falar grego, seu sotaque canadense atrapalhando um pouco.

Foi conduzido a um luxuoso quarto de hóspedes. O luxo e o bom gosto chegavam a ser opressivos. Somente a cama de solteiro parecia caber umas três pessoas com folga. As paredes tinham um tom azul-celeste e, em uma delas havia um belo quadro do Nascimento de Vênus. Colocou a mala num canto e reparou que havia um pijama de seda azul-marinho com o brasão dos Solo sobre a cama. Deu de ombros e, despindo-se, vestiu-o, o toque levemente gelado da seda o agradando profundamente. Apagou as luzes, largando-se, exausto, na cama gigantesca. Adormeceu quase imediatamente, envolto na maciez dos lençóis e travesseiros.

OooOoOooO

Acordou com o sol já alto, espreguiçando-se felinamente, esquecido temporariamente de onde estava. Piscou, olhando em volta.

"_Ah, estou na mansão do senhor Solo"_ -comentou a si enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Após uma ducha rápida e uma muda de roupas limpas decidiu sair para procurar alguém, seja um criado qualquer ou o próprio anfitrião.

Depois de muito percorrer a mansão, finalmente encontrou a cozinha, onde o mesmo criado da noite anterior encontrava-se, junto de muitos outros, atarefado. Ao vê-lo o criado anunciou que todos o aguardavam na sala de jantar, para iniciar o café da manhã. Agradeceu com um aceno e dirigiu-se para lá, com um nó no estômago.

Adentrou a sala de jantar e sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para ele. Julian, que estava na cabeceira da mesa, ergueu-se para recebê-lo.

–Bian, estávamos todos aguardando-o –disse ele em seu costumeiro tom altivo –Peço perdão por não ter podido recepcioná-lo ontem, mas já havia me retirado para...repousar –viu-o olhar de relance para Kanon, sentado à sua esquerda, que retribuiu com um sorrisinho suspeito. Estranhou o fato do ex-Dragão Marinho, que se voltara para o lado dos Defensores de Athena, estar ali, mas não comentou nada.

–Sem problemas, senhor Julian –respondeu educadamente, fazendo uma rápida reverência com a cabeça.

–Junte-se a nós. Imagino que tenha muito que dizer a seus demais companheiros –tornou a sentar-se graciosamente, indicando a cadeira vazia depois de Io.

Correu os olhos por todos seus ex-companheiros de combate. À esquerda de Kanon encontrava-se Isaac. Havia crescido bastante. Estava mais forte, os cabelos ligeiramente mais curtos, a cicatriz em seu rosto parecendo menor. À esquerda deste viu Krishna, que parecia não ter mudado em quase nada. Reparou que Sorento e Lyumnades não estavam presentes e tentou atinar o motivo. Seus olhos então caíram sobre Io e sentiu o coração acelerar. Parecia ter crescido mais alguns centímetros, deveria estar mais alto que si. Estava com mais corpo também e seus cabelos curtos mais arrepiados do que nunca. Ao sentar-se à sua direita escutou-o dizer oi e sua voz não quis sair. Respondeu com um sorrisinho sem-jeito e um aceno de cabeça, torcendo para que suas faces não estivessem tão rubras quanto imaginava que estivessem.

–Creio que já podemos começar, já que Kassa avisou que não virá e Sorento chegará da Noruega por volta do horário de almoço –disse Julian fazendo sinal para que seus criados servissem o café.

Todos comeram em relativo silêncio, talvez ainda deslocados depois de tanto tempo sem se reunirem. O primeiro a retirar-se foi o próprio anfitrião após avisar que a reunião teria início após o pôr-do-sol e que nesse meio tempo poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Kanon saiu a seu encalço. Decidiu levantar-se pouco depois, percebendo que Io o seguia.

–Ei! Não vai mais cumprimentar os amigos não? –perguntou, fingindo-se de irritado.

Aquela frase de Io o pegou de surpresa. Engoliu em seco e, com a voz falha,conseguiu balbuciar –Olá...faz tempo...né?

O ex-General de Scilla sorriu –Faz sim. Muito. E veja, estou mais alto que você –recitou, zombeteiro.

Cruzou os braços –E o que tem de mais? Eu era apenas um centímetro mais alto do que você –tentou argumentar logicamente –E além do mais, continuo sendo mais velho que você.

–Agora sim estou vendo meu _velho_ amigo Bian de sempre –proferiu em tom jocoso, gargalhando da expressão contrariada do ex-Cavalo Marinho –Vamos dar uma volta, sabe, contar as novidades...Não agüento mais ficar aqui.

–Você nunca gostou de ficar trancado... –permitiu-se sorrir abertamente, feliz por ainda conversar com ele como antigamente –Vamos.

Decidiram-se por dar uma volta pelos arredores da gigantesca mansão. Pararam numa espécie de porto abandonado, sentando-se em um banco de pedra escurecida.

–Me conta, como está sua vida no Canadá?

–Está indo –respondeu –Consegui terminar a faculdade. Estava trabalhando como professor de História substituto em uma escola primária e ainda tinha um bico de vendedor num bazar. Nunca ganhei grandes coisas mas consegui comprar uma casinha próxima ao aeroporto. Com o tempo acostumei com o ruído dos aviões, apesar de ter colocado isolamento acústico na casa toda. –viu o outro rir e quase perdeu o fio da meada –E você?

–Ainda em casa. Trabalhando no bar do meu pai. Cheguei a arrumar alguns bicos, mas nenhum foi pra frente. Sou formado em Geografia. Queria ser um geólogo só que até agora nenhuma oportunidade surgiu.

–Entendo... –respondeu, absorto em cada palavra que saía daqueles lábios carnudos.

–Ah, acredita que eu quase casei?

Sentiu como se tivesse sido forçado a engolir uma pedra –Ah, é? –perguntou, tentando não parecer indelicado.

–Foi sim. Cheguei a ficar noivo, só que o relacionamento não estava mais o mesmo. Agora estou pronto pra outra –deu-lhe uma piscadela cúmplice, que o fez corar da cabeça aos pés.

Virou o rosto para o outro lado, como se estivesse interessado na paisagem, decidido a mudar de assunto –Foi só impressão ou o senhor Julian ficou um tanto zangado com o atraso do Sorento?

–Você realmente não manteve contato com ninguém durante todo esse tempo, heim? – Io fitou-o surpreso –Pelo visto vou ter que contar tudo. Bem, há algum tempo atrás o senhor Julian e o Sorento andaram viajando pelo mundo e tal...

–Disso eu sei.

–Me deixa continuar? –fingiu dar-lhe um soco no braço –Então, não sei o que rolou entre eles, mas pouco depois disso o senhor Julian encontrou-se com o Kanon e ao que tudo indica os dois estão... juntos... desde então.

–Bem que desconfiei –murmurou.

–Pos-so fa-lar ? Obrigado. Continuando, nisso o Sorento foi deixado de lado e decidiu viajar sozinho. Ao que parece ele acabou conhecendo em uma de suas viagens um dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard e os dois... –pigarreou –se apaixonaram.

Bian arregalou os olhos –Sério?

–Seríssimo. E quando o senhor Julian descobriu, não gostou nadinha. Mas como o Sorento já é grandinho e sabe se virar...

–Agora entendi. Mas...um Guerreiro Deus? E como ele é? –perguntou, curioso.

–Não faço idéia. Pelo que soube é outro apaixonado por música, que nem ele. Talvez por isso tenham se dado tão bem. Ou por terem ambos enfrentado o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, sei lá.

Bian deu uma risada discreta –Olhe só quem está falando. Você não enfrentou o Andrômeda também?

–Enfrentei, mas não tenho nada a ver com o caso –riu o ex-General de Scilla –Agora, cá entre nós –abaixou o tom de voz –seria engraçadíssimo se o Sorento o trouxesse para a reunião. Consigo até imaginar a cara do senhor Julian...

–Mas...por que ele ficaria assim? –perguntou, sem entender.

Io fitou-o profundamente o que fê-lo enrubescer –Não seria por ciúmes, como você deve estar imaginando. Creio que seria por orgulho. Você sabe como o senhor Julian é. Não acho que ele goste de perder um admirador ou de ser rejeitado. E o fato de Sorento ter se atrasado por estar com o tal Guerreiro Deus já é uma espécie de rejeição, não é?

Não respondeu imediatamente, pensando por algum tempo –Imagino que seja...e justamente ele, sempre tão pontual... –voltou os olhos para o amigo e sorriu, zombeteiro –Pelo que vejo esses anos o fizeram amadurecer, heim? Não era você que não estava nem aí para nada além do seu dever?

–Meu caro, muita coisa mudou nesses quatro longos anos –disse, enigmático –Muita mesmo... –encarou-o de forma intrigante, fazendo-o sentir-se deslocado, sem-jeito –Vamos almoçar em algum lugar por aí, estou faminto.

–Boa idéia –respondeu Bian.

OooOoOooO

Decidiram-se por comer num simpático restaurantezinho portuário, não muito longe dali. O almoço, assim como o restante da tarde, passou-se envolto nas mais diversas conversas. Bian sentiu-se tão confortável na companhia de Io quanto na época em que viraram amigos, pouco antes das lutas contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Apesar de constatar que seu sentimento com relação a ele se ampliara muito durante o tempo em que cada um seguiu seu caminho, não sabia se seria algo tão penoso ser apenas seu amigo. Desde que se mantivesse longe de toda e qualquer conversa sobre os interesses amorosos de seu amigo. E os seus, obviamente.

Arriscou olhar de esguelha para o ex-General de Scilla, que andava a passos vigorosos, o olhar perdido na gigantesca fachada da mansão Solo, há 500 metros. Ao contato com a luz do pôr-do-sol, os olhos de Io adquiriam uma bonita coloração avermelhada. Os cabelos arrepiados emolduravam o belo rosto, agora com traços mais másculos. Não deixou de estranhar o fato de ter de erguer um pouco o rosto para encará-lo.

"_A quem estou querendo enganar?"_ –perguntou severamente a si mesmo –_ "Apenas amigos...bah!"._

–Será que nos atrasamos? –perguntou tentando quebrar o silêncio que se instaurara desde que adentraram a mansão.

–Tomara que não, né? –disse Io em tom despreocupado –O papo tava tão bom que acabamos perdendo a hora...

Bian concordou com um aceno.

Chegaram ao suntuoso jardim, onde os demais Marinas já se encontravam. Olhou bem, notando que nem Julian nem Kanon haviam aparecido ainda. Decidiu cumprimentar os demais e Io foi a seu encalço. Trocaram breves palavras com Krishna, que meditava num canto. Em seguida, juntaram-se a Sorento e Isaac, que conversavam sobre as viagens do austríaco à Noruega.

–Pelo jeito você se adaptou bem ao frio norueguês, não é Sorento? –perguntou Isaac num tom zombeteiro que nenhum deles ouvira anteriormente.

––Não necessariamente Isaac, mas a cada vez que vou lá as baixas temperaturas me afetam menos –respondeu o ex-Marina polidamente –Possivelmente você não estranharia tanto, afinal foi treinado na Sibéria.

–E nasci na Finlândia, país escandinavo como a Noruega e possivelmente tão frio quanto ela –acrescentou o rapaz sem qualquer arrogância –Mas diga, os boatos são verdadeiros?

O General de Sirene não respondeu imediatamente, baixou os belos olhos, seu rosto pálido tomando um ligeiro rubor.

–Nem adianta desconversar –avisou Io em ar jocoso –Todos nós já sabemos.

–Sim os boatos são verdadeiros –respondeu ele, seu tom tão baixo e educado quanto antes –Estou apaixonado por um Guerreiro Deus de Asgard.

–Quando soube da notícia pensei que você estivesse com aquele tal de Siegfried, que quase te fez "ver estrelas" literalmente –riu Scilla –Afinal, aquele agarrão que ele te deu...não sei não...

–Melhor não lembrarmos de acontecimentos tão lastimáveis –respondeu Sorento que não pode deixar de rir também –De qualquer forma, nunca tive interesse algum em Siegfried então não é ele.

–E como ele é? –perguntou Bian, que se encontrava quieto até então –Ouvi dizer que ele gosta de música como você.

–Ouviu certo. E foi essa paixão em comum que nos uniu. Mas... vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês tentar adivinhar como ele é –sorriu –Com licença –retirou-se com graciosidade, indo cumprimentar o anfitrião, que acabara de chegar, sempre acompanhado de Kanon, que tinha um sorrisinho suspeitíssimo no rosto.

Bian aproveitou que Isaac e Io discutiam sobre como seria o "misterioso" namorado de Sorento e afastou-se, indo cada vez mais para o meio do jardim, procurando um bom lugar para se por os pensamentos em ordem. Encontrou um lago artificial, onde havia uma pontezinha em estilo oriental, que ligava ambas as margens. Subiu a pequena ponte, encostando-se numa das grades. Suspirou, seus olhos fitando a lua minguante que subia vagarosamente ao céu. Sentiu uma gostosa brisa agitando languidamente seus cabelos e decidiu fechar os olhos, para senti-la melhor. Ouviu algo que pareceram passos, mas nem se atentou como deveria, estava numa espécie de estado de transe, apenas a sensação do vento passando por si. Pareceu ouvir alguém, murmurando seu nome.

–Io –murmurou em voz tênue, etérea, sem abrir os olhos nem ter qualquer ciência do que dissera.

Sentiu algo cálido encostando-se a seus lábios com doçura e braços a envolvê-lo carinhosamente. Estava sendo beijado! Mas por quem? Abriu os olhos e a visão que teve o fez quase ter uma parada cardíaca. Era Io quem o envolvera em seus braços fortes. Era ele quem o beijara. Era ele que o encarava com seriedade.

–Io...o que...o que é que... –balbuciou, nenhuma frase com nexo querendo se formar.

–Sabe qual é o seu maior defeito Bian? –perguntou ele, em voz baixa e tranqüila –Você é distraído demais, até mais do que eu. Desde que o vi, mais cedo, ansiava por isso e você nem percebeu.

Não pôde acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Tentou falar, mas outro jorro de palavras desconexas saiu de sua boca.

–Demorou tanto, tanto para perceber que o vazio que sentia era por sua causa. Não sei se minha mente era muito estreita ou o que, mas não quis admitir que queria você, que precisava de você –prosseguiu ele, sem afrouxar o abraço –Só que era impossível me enganar mais. E agora que eu finalmente te reencontrei e até senti esperanças de meu sentimento ser correspondido...você... –foi calado pelos dedos de Bian, que pousaram em seus lábios.

–Shhh...já perdemos tempo demais –murmurou ele, colando seus lábios nos de Scilla, dessa vez plenamente consciente do que fazia –Hum...você realmente mudou desde a última vez que nos falamos –sorriu ele, felicíssimo com tais mudanças.

–Não disse que esses quatro anos me mudaram muito? –sorriu também, puxando-o para mais perto –Vamos aproveitar mais um pouquinho e daqui a pouco voltamos pra reunião, certo?

–Uhm hum –respondeu ele pouco antes de ser novamente enredado pelos cálidos lábios de Io.

Sorriu internamente. Nunca imaginara que uma reunião de ex-colegas poderia ser assim, tão proveitosa e surpreendente.

**Owari!**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Primeira Io&Bian que escrevo. Não deixou de ser um desafio interessante, afinal há muito tempo queria ler uma fic legal deles e não encontrei, por isso mesmo decidi escrever! Ando mesmo com essa paixão por casais assim "incomuns". Espero que gostem._

_Comecei a escrever essa fic bem no Natal e consegui concluí-la antes do fim de 2006, bem no dia 31. Já pra passar pro PC e publicar, aí sim somente esse ano, não tinha jeito._

_Desde já peço desculpas se ela acabou meio fraquinha, mas como já disse nunca escrevi sobre eles antes e nem tenho muita referência para a personalidade e talz._

_Alguém aí notou que eu gosto de fazer o Bian meio mal-humorado? Sei lá acho que faz parte dele esse mau humorzinho todo XD. Já o Io, quis fazê-lo tranqüilo, meio desligado e divertido. Não sei se consegui, mas..._

_Ahh, estou fazendo uma história no mesmo "universo" que essa, só que Sorento&Mime. Como os dois se conheceram, se puderem acompanhar quando eu publicar, ficaria profundamente agradecida._

_Kissus _

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: PRIMEIRA FIC PUBLICADA EM 2007! ISSO MERECE UMA COMEMORAÇÃO XD_


End file.
